


We need to talk

by shushumimi123



Series: Scorbus: Married Shenanigans [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Scorbus, Tumblr drabble prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: A small drabble based on the prompts: “I think we need to talk.” and “I got you a present”





	We need to talk

“I think we need to talk.”

Albus had his arms crossed, standing in the door of the kitchen, watching Scorpius.

Scorpius who was watching him in return with wide eyes like a deer being caught slowly squeezed the three kittens closer to his chest. “About,” he said slowly, trying to swivel away from Albus to hide their unexpected company.

Albus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Scorp. You can’t keep bringing animals into this house. They could be strays with a bunch of diseases or belong to someone.”

“But Al,” Scorpius whined and held one kitten up to him. “I got you a present?”

Albus gave him an unamused look and crossed his arms tighter.

The kitten meowed a tiny and adorable meow. He wanted so badly to hold it and coddle it. But no. He had to be strong. “Babe. This is becoming a problem.”

Scorpius pouted and picked them up, cuddling them close to his chest. “They were alone in a box! How could you say no to them?”

Scorpius huffed and turned to one of them. “Whiskers, I think Albus is a negative niffler. He can’t just sit down and enjoy for a second, can he? He’s trying to kick you and your siblings out. How rude,” he spoke in a baby voice before cuddling whiskers.

Albus had to admit the scene was too adorable. Scorpius with kittens was like something you’d find in those novelty calenders in little old lady shops.

That’s why, with a defeated sigh, Albus sat down next to him and held his hand out for the kittens to sniff at. “Only for a little bit. Then, we have to give them to someone who can care for them,” he said when he noticed Scorpius’ bright smile.

Scorpius nodded and kissed his cheek. “Deal,” he hummed and placed the kittens on Albus’ lap and watched as Albus picked one up and nuzzled his nose against it, cooing.

Albus had a weak spot for all cute things. And was always the weakest when it came to Scorpius.


End file.
